My Little WTF
by GigMendecil
Summary: The story of how Twilight Princess became much more mature.


**Author's Note: **This was verbally read to me by a friend, and I transcribed it to text, for all to see. Please, proceed with caution... this gets weird.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in wherever the fuck they are, Celestia Majestica was drinking herself to sleep, and Twilight Princess walked in. She said "Celestia Majestica, you shouldn't be drinking before the party. it's going to start soon."<p>

Celestia Majestica returned with the reply, "Shut up, bitch!"

"Please, Celestia Majestica, don't be so rude to me."

Celestia Majestica said "You look kinda hot." She then pinned Twilight down and nubbled on her neck. After that, Twilight Princess screamed,

"Please, don't rape me! Wah wah wah!"

Then, Celestia said "Shut up, bitch, I do what I want!" in a man voice. Then, Celestia started to get rough. She spanked Twilight's cutie mark with a paddle, making it turn red. Celestia then put on her strap-on - this is when shit gets real. She then said "Monsieur Princess, are you ready for this?"

Twilight Princess yelled "Please, don't rape me!"

Then, Celestia said "Just for that, I'm putting it in your ass!" She shoved her black, twelve inch long, jewel studded dildo into Twilight's ass. Twilight Princess screamed, then cried.

Celestia started to thrust, hard. Twilight neighed really loudly - it sounded painful. Celestia said "Do you like it? My big hard dick?"

Twilight said "No, take it out! I'm bleeding! Wah wah wah, neigh neigh neigh!" Then, there was a knock on the door.

Dike the dragon said "Is everything okay in there?"

And then, Celestia said "Shut up, Dike, I'm gettin' my shit on!"

Dike said "Do you need some help, Princess?"

"Yes!"

Celestia then said "Dike, if you come in here I'm going to kill you and eat your entrails like it's fuckin' popcorn!"

"Sorry Princess, I can't help you. I like my entrails."

"Dike, no, don't leave me you bastard!"

So Dike left. Celestia then said "Now you're all mine." And she started to go harder. Twilight started to enjoy it.

She said "Celestia, whatever your bitch name is, don't stop this. I love your dick, it's better than Dike's! It's better than Big Mac's! Please, shoot your artificial cum on my face!"

Celestia then said "You naughty bitch! NEIGH!" in a manly voice. She fucked her a little bit more and said "I'm gonna cum you naughty little bitch."

"Please don't do it in my ass, do it on my face. On my face!"

And then Celestia shot the biggest load on her face. Some went in her eye. Some went in her nose. She wasn't smelling shit correctly. She had to swallow the cum in her mouth in order to breath.

Celestia sighed and said "That was amazing." She then gave her a towel and said "Clean yourself up, bitch. Now that I have had my way with you, Princess, you may go down to the ball room. I will join your there shortly after I catch my breath."

Twilight Princess headed down to the ball room. Gayrity smelled her and said "Mmm, somethity somethin' smells like sex and regret and jizz. This is awful, downright awful. You cannot come to this ballroom like this, Twilight Princess." She changed her accent every five minutes, from French to Spanish to European to Gay to fuckin' Black to Hillbilly and the nerdy white guy, of course. "Well ah reckon, Twilight Princess, that we need to mosey on down to get a change. We can go up to my room, ja, then I can see your vagina, ja."

Twilight Princess said "No! I'm tired of this. I don't want to be looked at by any of you ponies anymore!"

Gayrity said "Sacre bleu! My my, what a harsh and rude thing to say. I was just trying to help you in your time of need. They call me von jaque de Gayrity."

Twilight Princess said "Okay, but only if you promise not to look at me."

Gayrity said, in a southern accent, "Aww man, but that's the best part. I love lookin' at naked women, and it makes me think about chicken."

Twilight Princess said "I don't care what it makes you think about, you can't look at my vagina or my breasticacles."

"Fine, fine." Gayrity said. "Let's just go up, I'll do some math and help you pick out a dress, because you smell like semen and I'll give you a shower."

Twilight Princess said "Okay." And then they headed up to Gayrity's home.

"So," Gayrity says, "I make swedish meatballs for you, and you go and shower - clean yourself up."

Twilight Princess said "Okay." She proceeded into the shower, turned the hot water on - she liked the hot water. She started to put the water in her gaping butthole from the Celestia dick. Gayrity pulled back the shower curtain.

"My my, what do we have here, my pretty little pony."

"Gayrity! Get out of here, you promised!"

Gayrity said "But I'm doing some math. This is the math I'm talking about. You plus me equals great SEX." Then she started to rape her by nubbling on her vagina.

Twilight Princess said "Oh! Oh no! Neigh! Neigh I say!"

Gayrity said "Just enjoy it." She shook her head violently while nubbling her vagina. Meanwhile, Nefertiti (Zecora) was watching this go on and masturbating.

Twilght Princess then yelled "By golly gee willickers, snop!" She lost her words in the excitement and pleasure of the rape. She got turned on and started to squirt on Gayrity's face. Gayrity grabbed the soap in her mouth and washed her face. She's weird. Then they started to scissor (she's still weird). Twilight's pussy juices were all over them, getting rubbed on their vagina and their ponyholes and ponina's.

Gayrity said "Come with me, Twilight Princess. Come with me!'

Twilight Princess yelped "Hurry! Hurry! I can't stop! I need to come! Do it! Harder! Harder!"

Nerfertiti said "Yes ladies, yes ladies! Ponies! Do it harder! It turns me ownn~!"

Twilight and Gayrity said "I'm coming, I'm coming!" and splashed everywhere. They were dirty ponies and needed a bath. Nefertiti then came on her crystal ball, and Twilight Princess queefed.

Twilight Princess and Gayrity came out of the shower, and Gayrity said "Now, don't you feel all goooood and relaaaaaxed? Oh god my Swedish meatballs!"

Gayrity tended to the swedish meatballs, that were burnt because they took too long. Twilight then asked Gayrity for advice on the dress. She picked up a strapless purple dress with her cutie mark on the butt. Gayrity was lesbo for Twilight Princess, so she had that in her secret stash with her meth. They left to go to the ballroom together. They never felt closer. They were methed out. Twilight Princess was seeing everything flash before her eyes. Walls were melting, chairs were talking to her, Rainbow Dash looked attractive. Rainbow Dash picked up on her highness. She could smell the high, because she was a crackhead, so she decided to take her chance. She grabbed Twilight Princess and used her Rainbow Dashing powers to get away from there. She took her into the garden and started to nubble on her breasticacles.

Twilight Princess was too high on meth to stop her. She just laid there and said "Please, no, this is the third time today."

Rainbow Dash said "Mmm, a dirty girl. That's what I like. I like it like orange soda. Nice and squeezed with carbonation." Twilight Princess started to get skittles. Rainbow Dash bit the skittles and pulled. She yanked, even. Twilight Princess neighed in tears

Twilight Princess said "Please, don't be rough! It already hurts enough! My pride is gone! I'm not a princess, I'm a whore. Call me Twilight Whore!"

And Rainbow Dash started to muffdive the shit out of her. As the muffdiving was going on, Twilight Princess was trying to grab the grass for comfort. Clenching it in her hooves and throwing it on her face to try and calm her down, and try to distract her from the pleasure from her pongina. Rainbow Dash shoved her pongina in Twilight's face while they sixty nined. Rainbow Dash was doing rainbow queefs in her mouth. Twilight Princess tried to headbutt her vagina but she loved the stench, since she was Twilight Whore now. So she licked her butthole - dirty girl, dirty dirty girl - and then Twilight Princess squirted all over Rainbow Dash's face.

Rainbow Dash screamed "My eyes! My eyes! You naughty little bitch, you're going to pay for that." Then Rainbow Dash orange soda'd her face. She golden showered her. She apple juiced her. She gave her apple cider. It was nice and bubbly - it was like apple cider soup. Rainbow Dash got turned on so much since she peed on Twilight Whore that she came as well. She squirted.

Then she said "I'm so glad you finally got your cobwebs dusted."

And then Twilight said "I need another shower, thanks." So Twilight went home to take a shower. Lo and behold, to her surprise, Discord came in. Twilight said "You came back for more, huh? I'm gonna use my hornicorn magic to defeat you!"

Discord said "My dear, you can't defeat me. I'm too powerful for you." Then, he made an illusion. Twilight's world literally went upside down. She saw ponies walking on sidewalks upside down. She saw castles upside down. She saw buildings on fire. She saw Big Mac neighing and eating hay - turned her on slightly. Discord said "See? I am invulnerable!"

So, Twilight Princess said "Yeah? We'll see about that!" Her hornicon started to glow, and Discord made another Discord behind her. He made another Discord on the side of her. There were three Discord's now. One Discord grabed her and held her down. She screamed "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

He said "Taking you to the dark side." And he stuck his penis in her vagina. She screamed because he thrusted so hard. The other Discord shoved it in her mouth so she couldn't neigh for help. The third Discord made a fourth Discord and they nubbled on her breasticacles. One for each, while holding her. She was trying to move her hornicorn to try and use her magical powers. They made another Discord - that's five Discord's, this is ridiculous - that fifth Discord stuck it in her ass.

That's when Twilight Princess thought "I'm extremely frightened. I can't use my hornicorn powers to get out of this." So she started to move and pleasure Discord. To his surprise, he startley came five times - what? Jizz was in her mouth, on her breasticacles, in her vagina, in her asshole - everywhere. Then, while he was offguard from cumming, she used her hornicorn powers to banish him into the netherrealm, or wherever that place is that he lives.

Twilight Princess said "Man, he really fucked me. I hope I don't get pregnant. Hopefully, ponies can't get Discord babies." She commenced the shower. She got nice and squeaky clean. Then, started to head to Applejack's house to pick up said friend. On her way, she saw her two friends, Shutterfly and Cream Pie with Big Daddy Mac. She decided to start to head over, until she noticed Big Daddy Mac's penis was enlarged. Cream Pie and Shutterfly were sucking on the shaft together. Quite the disturbing image for Twilight Whore, especially after what she'd been through tonight. He started to nubble on their manes, because he's weird - he's a weird pimp.

They both whinnied so hard the moon shook.

That turned him on so much that he decided to turn them over and fuck them doggy style, one on top of the other, because he kept switching - like a pimp. He then switched between them like a pimp, saying "One vagina, two vagina, three vagina four. Five vagina, six vagina, seven vagina, more!" They both whinnied so hard that Twilight Whore could feel the rumbles in her vagina. She started to masturbate. Not only did she get turned on by Big Daddy Mac and his enlarged penis, but now two ponies were getting fucked by her dream dude. She couldn't stop herself. She just had to squirt everywhere - trees, grass, gopher holes, bird's nests... everywhere. The heavens got squirted by her jizz.

Big Daddy Mac wasn't done yet. He was still pumping them hard. He was railing them so hard they lost their breath. Luckily, Big Daddy Mac was a paramedic also, so after he killed them, he brought them back to life so he could fuck them some more. Big Daddy Mac sure was a dick.

Twilight Princess couldn't handle all this excitement. She herself started to walk out towards them. She wanted a part of this, but a figure came and stopped her. It was Nefertiti, that stupid bitch. She was watching the whole time. She knew that if Twilight Princess joined, Big Daddy Mac could not handle all three. So, she took her aside and nubbled on her vagina for her and pulled out her Nefertiti dildo. It was her specialized dildo that came from the heavens of Egypt. The pyramids, the tombs, the sphinxes - everything glowed from the strength of that dildo. She started to put it in. The awesome power of this dildo made Twilight Princess whinny with so much joy it hurt.

Celestia could hear it from her bedroom in the castle, in her drunken state, drinking scotch.

Luna got excited just from the whinny.

Applejack heard it from her apple orchard, not that far away.

Dike was turned on because he knew Gayrity was somewhere was around and he wanted to get in her - but she was gay

Rainbow Dash kept thinking of what she just did, a couple of hours ago to young, sweet Twilight Whore - how she peed on her face, made that fresh orange squeezed carbonation, and made her whinny so loud - but nothing compared to this. The whinny that shook the moon, shook the heavens, and shook the earth. Volcanoes erupted, dragons roared with awesome, Neil Patrick Harris stood in a suit, glowing, and he even heard was just the beginning.

She kept going, thrusting harder, that time itself stopped for Twilight Whore. Every whinny that came out of her mouth sounded like an instrument - like the Ocarina of Time. Twilight Princess said "Please, stop, I can't handle this. I feel like my life is over! Please, just stop, I've had enough pleasure for one night."

Meanwhile, Big Daddy Mac was still going. He eventually came, putting the two ponies in a coma - but luckily it was only for a good hour. They eventually woke up.


End file.
